


Halo

by RedWavyOrca



Series: A Beautiful Mess [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWavyOrca/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: Donghyuck luluh dalam tawa. "Aku tidak pernah lelah, hyung."Selagi Mark mematikan kamera yang mulai kehabisan dayanya, ia tersenyum; memahami betul bahwa ucap yang lebih belia hanyalah dusta karena Donghyuck juga manusia.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Kudos: 12





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Karena Mark paham bahwa Donghyuck tidak selalu mampu menjadi matahari. Ia tidak keberatan.

.

“Seoul, 6 Juni 2000, Lee Dong Hyuck.”

Pemuda yang terduduk lengah di hadapan lensa tampak tenang. Tidak seperti biasanya, namun masih terbilang normal. Jemari lembutnya bermain dengan lapisan denim usang yang melapisi kaki dari udara musim dingin. Kepalanya menoleh sementara iris bulat _hazel_ -nya menyipit jahil. Lee Donghyuck hari ini masih sama dengan sosok yang ia kenal 7 tahun silam: jahil, pecicilan, _titisan setan_ , indah.

Sulit bagi seorang Mark (dibaca: manusia paling keras kepala di abad ke-21) untuk mengakui bahwa yang lebih muda hari ini tampak luar biasa. Tubuh bongsornya yang berpostur buruk berlindung dalam _sweatshirt_ kelabu, hangat dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang terlapis kulit tan berseri, memantulkan sedikit remang ruangan. Tanpa sedikit pun polesan rias, Donghyuck tampak kelelahan dengan kantung mata yang menggantung tebal. Namun dengan mengabaikan kantung mata dan rasa kantuk yang jelas terpancar, Ia tampak seperti biasanya, _mungkin_.

Mark sedang menjalankan misi kerennya untuk menutup tahun 2019. Terima kasih kepada sebuah film dokumentasi karya Jaemin. Cukup banyak yang Jaemin investasikan (seperti waktu tidurnya untuk 7 malam berturut-turut).

Sebuah film pendek karya Jaemin menampakkan kehidupan asrama para dreamies: _simply chaotic yet neutral_. Para member dari unit 127, WayV, dan U, sangat menyukainya. Bahkan Mark yang biasanya payah sampai berani bertaruh jatah makan siangnya untuk membuktikan jikalau Taeyong _hyung_ diam-diam meminta video itu agar dapat didekam di dalam gawainya, siap sedia untuk dimainkan kala penat mulai melumat semangatnya

Merasa terinspirasi dan tercerahkan, Mark memutuskan untuk menggaet Jaemin dalam sebuah kolaborasi global, kembali menciptakan hal yang serupa untuk unit 127. Jaemin sendiri tidak keberatan asalkan dirinya dibayar. Percaya atau tidak, Mark bersedia membayarnya dengan apapun.

Tujuan dari pelaksanaannya sendiri terbilang sederhana: ingin memoarnya selama masa aktif bersama NCT diabadikan. Terkadang waktu berjalan terlalu cepat dan waktu terbang terlau tinggi. Larut dalam pekerjaan membuat Mark dan seluruh rekannya banyak berubah tanpa dikehendaki, membuat mereka semua kehilangan masa untuk sekadar berkaca dan belajar. Singkatnya, Mark, dan mungkin yang lain, membutuhkan sebuah bahan refleksi untuk bersandar.

Mark ingin menyebut projek ini dengan sebutan “Halo!” (atas usul Renjun; disusul oleh tawa dari Jeno yang menganggapnya konyol). Proses pengambilan gambar dan konsep video diinisiasikan oleh Jaemin; wawancara para member ketika mereka sedang bersantai. Buatlah pertanyaan paling sederhana dan kekanakkan. Tangkaplah seluruh gestur kecil dan kedipan mata para subjek, kemudian translasikan dalam rona pantone gelap. Mudah. Kini tersisa satu hal, siapkan objek yang tepat.

Target pertama: Lee _bangsat_ Donghyuck.

Mark tidak memiliki pilihan selain Donghyuck. Jarak usia, dinamik, pola pikir, dan persahabatan mereka yang cukup senja. Jika dirinya berbuat kesalahan, dirinya tidak perlu merasa malu—hanya Donghyuck, bukan para _hyung_ yang mungkin akan menampikkan kesan aneh sebagai nama belakang barunya.

“Jadi … projek ‘Halo’?” Donghyuck memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Mark yang sibuk menyiapkan naskah pertanyaan dengan tenang. “Tujuan dari melaksanakan projek ini bersama Jaemin?”

Usai iris gelapnya berhasil menemukan untaian pertanyaan lugu yang diperlukan, berucaplah mulutnya kemudian. “Dokumentasi pribadi.”

“Dan kau memilihku sebagai objek pertamamu?”

Sudah mencium kemana perbincangan ini akan berujung, tanggapan yang kemudian terlepas dari gesturnya hanyalah sebuah anggukan lemah.

Bukan sebuah cengir yang menjengkelkan yang tercipta. Mark sempat tersendat dalam geraknya ketika Donghyuck justru memberinya sebuah senyuman pias, terasa jauh lebih tulus dari senyum yang biasanya ia pasang setiap hari. “Beruntung sekali dirimu hari ini aku mengantuk, tidak habis kau jadi bahan candaku untuk 20 tahun ke depan.”

Oh. Donghyuck sedang lelah.

“Hey, ngomong-omong, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Ayo mulai!”

.

Jarum mulai mendaki angka, Mark berdiri tegap di belakang kamera. “Tanaman favorit?”

Suaranya terdengar jauh lebih parau dari yang ia perkirakan, namun memberi kesan halus dan santai di saat yang bersamaan.

“ _Rosemary_. Aroma mereka menyenangkan,” Donghyuck menatap Mark dari tempatnya terduduk dengan sayu. “apa jawaban itu cukup?”

Sebuah anggukan. Lebih dari cukup.

.

“Kota favorit?”

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. “Ingin sekali aku menyebut Vancouver, namun mengingat pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulutmu, maka aku akan menjawab Jeju.”

Sebuah bantal terbang ke arah Donghyuck.

Setelah sedikit tawa menjumpai keduanya untuk sedepa, yang lebih muda kembali tenang. Jemarinya yang hangat kini bertaut lemah dalam genggam lengan sweatshirt yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran lengannya. “Hari-hari di sana sangat menyenangkan; pergi ke sekolah, bermain, bernyanyi bersama para pengurus gereja, bermain, lalu bermain lagi—ah, aku rindu.”

“Aku juga rindu Vancouver—”

“—Dan tidak ada yang bertanya padamu, _Makgeolli_. Ini waktuku untuk bersinar, jadi tolong hujani aku kembali dengan pertanyaanmu!”

Sebuah bantal kembali melayang ke arah Donghyuck, kini lebih cepat.

.

“Suara favorit?”

Donghyuck mengapit bibirnya, kini kedua kakinya bergerak tenang. Ia tampak kecil ketika bersantai dalam waktu yang terasa lambat. “Menarik. Kau mungkin terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku suka suara dapur: pisau yang membelah kentang, kompor yang menyala, air yang mendidih, aku suka semuanya.”

“Apa ada alasan tertentu dibalik jawaban itu?”

“Mengingatkanku pada hari minggu pagi. Rasanya menenangkan saja mendengar dapur mulai beraktivitas ketika banyak orang masih tertidur lelap.”

Satu lembaran baru dari dalam diri Donghyuck berhasil Mark buka dan baca.

.

“Apakah ada kemampuan indra yang kau sukai?”

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya. “Karena pengelihatanku payah, mungkin indra pendengaranku. Aku masih belum dapat membedakan warna kuning dan jingga dengan tepat.”

Detik itu, Mark mengingat bagaimana Donghyuck selalu membiarkan tubuhnya bersembunyi dalam pakaian berwarna gelap. Awalnya ia pikir Donghyuck mengaggumi kemudahan dalam mencocokkan pakaian apapun dengan warna yang cenderung. Namun ketika dirinya mengetahui rahasia kecil Donghycuk, mungkin alasan dibalik kegemarannya itu hanya untuk memberikan kepastian. Ia tidak ingin mengenakan pakaian yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui warnanya.

Menyedihkan, namun Mark tidak mampu menyanggah ataupun memberi penyelesaian.

“Aku selalu suka mendengar suara, apapun itu. Asal aku memiliki _ini_ ,”—kedua telinganya dijewer lemah—“Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

.

“Angka favorit?”

“6—tanggal ulang tahunku, bulan ulang tahunku, tahun dimana aku menemukan bakatku dalam bernyanyi, kelipatan 2 dari angka itu menjadi angka keberuntunganku, dan angka dimana aku bergabung dengan SM. Terlalu banyak keberuntungaku dirangkul angka 6.”

“Klise.”

“Aku tahu,” Donghyuck memangku wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya. “kesukaanmu, bukan begitu, _hyung_?”

.

“Kata favorit?”

“Hmm ... _Yakkan_?”

“Hyuck-ah,” Mark melempar tatapan sinis, dibalas sesimpul senyum kemudian.

“ _Mellifluous_.” Donghyuck mengandai ke langit-langit. Irisnya memburan, tampak kelabu karena kantuk dan lelah. Walau demikian, gurat yang terlukis pada wajahnya mengungkapkan hal yang berlainan.”Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Johnny hyung ketika kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Selasa malam pukul 7, ketika usiaku masih 13.

“Ia memujiku hari itu, setelah aku melantunkan asal sebuah lagu natal dikala istirahat. Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat terbiasa ketika orang lain menyebutku berisik atau menjengkelkan. Ketika kata itu keluar dari mulut seseorang seperti Youngho hyung sebagai _first impression_ yang kuberikan kepadanya, rasanya menakjubkan. Semangatku terbaharui, esoknya aku mengajakmu berlatih hingga pukul 2 pagi.”

“Oh,” Mark menepuk dahinya. “jadi itu alasan mengapa kau mulai sering berlatih hingga larut bersamaku?”

“Memangnya kau pikir apa yang membuatku akhirnya mulai berlatih bersamamu?”

“Kupikir kepalamu terbentur sesuatu—atau mungkin bumi akan segera berguncang karena anomali asing pada hari itu.”

Kini sebuah bantal terbang ke arah Mark.

.

“Waktu favoritmu dalam satu hari?”

Donghyuck melipat kedua lengannya di dada, bermain dengan bibirnya sebelum menjawab dengan mantap. “Pukul 5 sore hingga 7 malam.”

“Kenapa?”

“Romantis. Sebuah perpisahan dan peralihan.”

“… Ha?”

“Oh astaga, Mark Lee,” Donghycuk menggelengkan kepalanya. “ini tahun 2019, kemana saja dirimu selama ini?!”

“Bukan begitu—maksudku, Hyuck, Jarang sekali kau mengucapkan kata serumit itu padaku. Ini aneh.”

“Dan kutebak kau baru sadar bahwa aku jauh lebih dalam dari yang kau kira?”

Mark Tercenung sesaat. Lee Donghyuck selalu sedalam itu baginya; yang lebih muda boleh tampak konyol dan kerap berpikir hanya untuk jangka pendek, namun Donghyuck, menurutnya, kelewat cerdas. Mark akan selalu menganggumi gagasan dan pendapat yang lahir dari pemikirannya. _Heck_ , bahkan Donghyuck selalu cerdas dalam segala hal, jauh melebihi dirinya yang hanya pandai berusaha.

“ _Nevermind_ , dirimu memang selalu sedalam itu, Hyuck.”

" _I know_."

.

Hari sudah mencapai penghujungnya.

“Warna favorit?”

“Hitam, tapi aku mulai menyukai merah sejak tur dunia dimulai. Kau tampak keren dalam balut merah, hyung.”

Mark tersendat dalam napasnya, tertawa kecil kemudian. “Wow, itu sebuah pujian?”

“Bukan.”

“Oh.”

Donghyuck menoleh ke samping, membuat Mark yakin kini wajah _partner in crime_ -nya merah padam.

.

“Kebiasaan kecil?”

“Ah, kupikir semua orang sudah tahu soal ini.” Donghyuck mengubah posisi duduknya, memandang lensa kamera lumat-lumat. “Aku suka memeluk orang-orang, terutama Taeil _hyung_. Aku senang memeluknya, dan aku harap, ia juga senang menerimanya.”

“Kau senang menyebarkan afeksi secara harafiah, Hyuck. Bukan hanya Taeil _hyung_.”

“Yep. Memberikan afeksi adalah misi kehidupanku di dunia.”

.

“Karakter favorit dari sebuah film atau buku?”

Sebuah tawa keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mark tidak menduga hal itu untuk terjadi. “Charlie Brown.”

Mark mengandai, terbayang sosok anak kecil penakut berpakaian sederhana.

Keduanya saling tukar pandang, berkomunikasi dalam senyap.

“Iya. Charlie Brown yang itu. _He is my spirit animal_.”

.

“Memori pertama dalam ingatan?”

“Aku tenggelam.” Pandangnya kian meredup kala senyuman terukir semakin lebar di wajahnya. “Diriku yang masih berusia 4 tahun—bukan, 5 tahun, dengan bodohnya melompat ke dalam kolam sedalam 3 meter.”

Mark mengerutkan alisnya dalam. “Kau tidak berdusta, ‘kan?”

“Astaga, aku sungguh-sungguh kali ini. Kalau saja hari itu ayahku tidak membuang jauh makanan di genggamnya dan melompat masuk ke dalam kolam, tidak akan ada seorang Lee Haechan dari SM Entertainment.

“Hari itu terik. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan tidak bisa bernapas. Yang dapat kulihat setelah kembali ke darat adalah wajah ibuku yang menangis kejar. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak suka berenang, atau mungkin juga membenci, olahraga secara umum.”

Mark mengedikkan bahunya. “ _Well_ , hal-hal seperti itu bisa saja terjadi.”

“Apa kau pernah tenggelam?”

“Hah?”

“Apa seorang Lee Minhyung pernah tenggelam?” ulang Donghyuck.

“Oh. Tidak. Cuaca di Kanada terlalu dingin untuk berenang, sekalipun di musim panas.”

“Oh … _Canada_.”

.

Mark menatap Donghyuck yang kembali sibuk bermain dengan lengan bajunya. “Apa yang kau rasakan hari ini?”

Dalam pandangnya, yang lebih muda seakan menyusut; mengecil selagi pandangnya menjadi kosong untuk sesaat. Tergagu, jemarinya kian meremas lengan baju. “Apa yang aku rasakan?”

Sekelebat rasa menyesakkan menyerang dadanya ketika Donghyuck merapatkan posisi duduknya. Dadanya membusung, tatapannya yang halus yang ia arahkan bukan kepada kamera yang sejak tadi meliputnya, bukan kepada bulan yang kini mulai meninggi, hanya kepada dirinya seorang, seakan tengah berusaha meyakinkan yang lebih tua. 

Mark larut dalam diam, meresapi jutaan makna dalam irisnya, menikmati ribuan bintang yang bersemayam di dalamnya. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

_Tidak._

“Kau lelah, Hyuck. Jangan bohong.”

_Jangan._

Sebuah kurva kembali terukir pada wajah Donghyuck; kini terasa amat berbeda. Sebuah tawa terlepas sebelum ia menjawab dalam getir. “Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah, _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Keduanya berbagi senyum.

Selagi Mark mematikan kamera yang mulai kehabisan dayanya, ia tersenyum lemah; memahami betul bahwa ucap yang lebih belia hanyalah dusta karena Donghyuk juga manusia.

.

“Seoul, 25 Desember 2019. Lee Dong Hyuck.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by the SM Rookies short logs.  
> Membayangkan Mark dan Hyuck yang paham dan gak ragu untuk nunjukkin soft spot mereka bikin meleleh banget, and at the end, im just a trash for their beautiful friendship :(((
> 
> tw: [redwavyorca](https://twitter.com/redwavyorca?s=09%20target=)


End file.
